


A Newborn Child

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit both knew how difficult it would be, having a baby. They were both over the moon about the news, of course, but they knew that this would mean many nights' sleep sacrificed for the baby, it meant less alone time, less sanity. </p><p>Still neither of them truly cared. They both wanted children very much, and when Ella finally gave birth to their first child, a baby boy named Christopher, they had never been happier.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Newborn Child

Ella and Kit both knew how difficult it would be, having a baby. They were both over the moon about the news, of course, but they knew that this would mean many nights' sleep sacrificed for the baby, it meant less alone time, less sanity. 

Still neither of them truly cared. They both wanted children very much, and when Ella finally gave birth to their first child, a baby boy named Christopher, they had never been happier.

Christopher was a crier. They had been warned that some babies liked to cry more than others, and their first son surely did. Almost every night, just as Ella and Kit had closed their eyes at the end of an exhausting day, they heard him cry.   
Of course they had many nannies at their disposal, but both Ella and Kit insisted on tending to their son on their own.

One particular night, as Christopher, a three-month-old baby, had cried for the second time, Ella and Kit had decided to take refuge in his nursery, crawling up on the small sofa as Ella held Christopher in her arms as she fed him. Kit was watching with a smile, an arm wrapped around Ella.

"We are going to be alright, Ella", he murmured, not taking his eyes off of their child. "He'll grow into a strong prince. I know it."

"Of course he will", Ella said softly, smiling at him. "He has you for a father."

"And you for a mother", Kit nodded approvingly as he placed a small kiss on her lips before leaning to kiss the top of his son's head. 

"Looks like he's falling asleep", Ella noted as they watched Christopher breathe steadily, indeed seemingly asleep.

"He'll wake up again in a few hours", Kit yawned as he stood up, taking the baby from Ella's arms and carrying him to the crib, laying him on the blankets. "We should just stay here. I'll go get us a few blankets."

Ella watched as Kit walked off, smiling at their son. He was so beautiful, and he had his whole life ahead of him. Ella just knew he was going to do great things.

"Have courage and be kind", she murmured as she leaned closer to place a finger on the baby's small cheek, smiling as he moved around in his sleep. "I love you, son."

Just then Kit walked back into the room, carrying a blanket and two pillows. He smiled at the sight of his son and wife, and gestured for Ella to follow him onto the couch. Before Ella could sit down, however, he laid on the sofa, smiling as he placed a pillow on his chest. "Lie down, Miss Ella."

Ella giggled softly as she laid down on the sofa, pressing her head against the pillow on her husband's chest, smiling in content as he put the blankets around them.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked after a moment of silence, realizing that the sofa was surely not the best place to spend the night in.

"I'm not", Kit admitted. "But it matters not, especially not now", he was incredibly happy. He had his wife and his son. They were all together, they were all healthy, safe and happy. What more could he possibly ask for?

"Go to sleep, Ella", he whispered. "We'll wake up if he needs us."

Ella kept her eyes on the crib, sighing as she tried to catch some sleep. "He's so tiny."

"I know", Kit whispered. He was watching the baby, too, wondering what their future would be like. But whatever doubts of worries he had before the birth of Christopher, they were all gone now. Everything was going to be perfectly fine, he was completely sure of it. "He looks like you", he whispered.

"He looks like you, Kit", Ella insisted, smiling as she felt her husband wrap his arms tighter around her.

"I think he looks like the both of us."

"Just so", Ella nodded, finally closing her eyes. They both knew they were not going to get much sleep that night, but it was a small price to pay for being a parent.

And indeed, Christopher woke up again an hour later, crying. Kit was the one to wake up first, rushing over to their child as soon as Ella realized to sit up on the sofa. 

She watched as Kit took the baby in his arms, whispering soothing words and smiling happily at their baby. And the crying stopped. It always did once the baby realized that his parents were there.

"Perhaps we should try something new", Ella offered. Kit turned to look at her in confusion, but without explaining Ella gestured for Kit to follow. He held the baby tight in his arms as he followed his wife all the way to their bedroom.

"He'll sleep in our bed", Kit smiled as he watched Ella lay down on the bed, gesturing for Kit to place Christopher in the middle. 

"Just so", Kit murmured as he did as told, laying down, closing his eyes. This was just right. And he knew that this way, Christopher would wake up crying again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was pretty fun to write, I enjoyed it, even though I couldn't really turn it into anything longer :)


End file.
